<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>leave the pieces by schmorygilmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889006">leave the pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmorygilmore/pseuds/schmorygilmore'>schmorygilmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmorygilmore/pseuds/schmorygilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He doesn’t know when it started, exactly, but he knows he realizes it slowly but all at once.” — prompted by ana &amp; cece (post 9x03, one shot.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen &amp; Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>leave the pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: someone write me and cece a missing s9 moments fic where harvey starts finding random things donna has left at his place and gets super emo about it :) - ana (annnahatcher) &amp; cece (cecealways_)</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>A/N: special shoutout on this one to ana and cece for the idea (i hope i did it justice!) and miss lamia for her brain and her helpful ideas! hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—</p>
<p>
  <em>And you shine in the distance</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope I can make it through</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause the only place</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That I want to be</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is right back home with you</em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <em>leave the pieces</em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>He doesn't know when it started, exactly, but he knows he realizes it slowly but all at once.</p>
<p>The morning light is creeping in through the curtains in his bedroom and he blinks to clear the sleep from his eyes, reaching to her side of the bed, only to find she's not there. As he sits up to get his bearings, his brow furrows in thought, wracking his brain for where she could be. Sitting in silence for a few minutes, he realizes he doesn't hear her puttering around the kitchen as she normally would be at this hour. Harvey, never the early riser, is all too familiar with waking to the sounds of her making coffee for them both, quietly humming to herself whatever tune has lodged itself in her brain that morning.</p>
<p>As his thoughts bump around in his head, he finally remembers where she's disappeared to, recalling their conversation from last night about her inclination to get to the firm early, all cylinders firing. He hated that she was killing herself to keep up with the dreadful dragon lady that was Faye Richardson, but he knew <em>his</em> Donna was headstrong and determined and she would never let anyone beat her down.</p>
<p>So, Harvey had simply pulled her close, tucked her to his chest and whispered to her quietly that while he was disappointed he wouldn't be waking up with her, he was thankful he was going to be falling asleep with her. He'd take what he could get, as long as what he could get was Donna.</p>
<p>Reaching for his phone from the bedside table, he thumbs through emails and responds to messages from Louis and Samantha about their cases in progress. As he shoots off one final email to a client he was pursuing, he finally realizes that if he wants coffee this morning he'll be forced to fetch it himself, as opposed to every other morning. So with that thought, he turns and places both feet flat on the floor, stretches his arms over his head and shuffles his way from the bedroom to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Nearing the coffee maker, he looks up with a smile when he sees a little yellow post-it note stuck to the front of the coffee maker that reads "<em>Vanilla is on the top shelf on the right :) - D."</em></p>
<p>Rolling his eyes at himself just as much as at her antics, he huffs as he reaches to the top shelf on the right-hand side grasping the small bottle in his hands. He would have found it, he thinks with a pout.</p>
<p>Finally hearing the coffee maker sputter to a stop, he pours the appropriate amount of vanilla into the pot, per Donna's specifications that he's come to learn, then places the bottle back on the top shelf. He knows it won't be as good as hers but then again, nothing is as good as hers.</p>
<p>As he pulls down a mug from the shelf, he notices it. One, singular coffee mug rests amongst his all white set of eight. It's not just any mug. This mug is white porcelain covered in blue fish that wrap themselves around it in its entirety. It's her mug. He doesn't know when it managed to swim it's way over here but he is positive it didn't make the journey alone.</p>
<p>"Of all things to bring over her, she brings that godforsaken mug," he mutters to himself, taking a sip of coffee.</p>
<p>Yup, he was right, it's not as good as hers.</p>
<p>Staring at the mug, he finds himself smiling, a genuine smile lighting up his face. He knows she didn't sneak this in. She wasn't hiding the mug, for Donna was many terrific things on this earth, but one thing she wasn't was subtle. She was never subtle when she wanted something, especially when she wanted something from him. But, this wasn't about wanting. This was about comfort. This was about feeling safe and content in their relationship and most importantly in his home. Clearly, she felt like she belonged here, and she did. He knew she had no idea how much she belonged there.</p>
<p>Finishing off his second cup, mind running rampant with thoughts of <em>her, </em>he checks the time and sees he's just about on schedule, even by Harvey standards, he places his mug in the sink, shooting one last smile at the silliest fish mug he's ever seen (not that he's seen many), as he heads to the shower. Turning on the taps and disrobing, he climbs in, immediately waking up at the feel of the warm water cascading down his body.</p>
<p>Making quick work of his hair and body in order to not run short on time, he notices as he reaches for his soap, that there amongst his typical two bottles and bar soap is a litany of pastel pink and hunter green bottles of varying shapes and sizes. Her shower gel, her shampoo, her conditioner. Apparently, she's everywhere, even in his shower. That smile he had before? It's not going anywhere this morning.</p>
<p>Finishing up and stepping out, he dries off and wraps a towel around his waist, walking towards the sink. Grabbing for his toothbrush, he sees his green brush sitting next to her purple one. The brush was the first thing of hers that was left here. He had made sure that the first night they spent at his place, he had one there for her, wanting to return the favor she had bestowed to him.</p>
<p>Placing his toothbrush back in the holder, he turns to reach for his razor to make quick work of his morning stubble and there next to his shaving cream and aftershave is yet another litany of products. Much smaller and more expensive bottles lay scattered across his counter, still in disarray from her apparent rush to get out the door this morning.</p>
<p>Smiling he recalls one of the many things he learned about Donna Paulsen since they went from Donna and Harvey to <em>Donna and Harvey.</em> Donna Paulsen, never a hair out of place at the office, is messy at home. Perhaps not messy, but she's certainly not the picture of perfect organization that the rest of the world gets to see. There are shoes scattered about and sticky notes on every surface and dishes the sink. He can already count on two hands the number of times he's tripped over a red-bottomed high heeled shoe in his shuffle to the kitchen. But to Harvey, it's just one more thing he gets to love about Donna, because this side of Donna is one only he has the privilege of seeing.</p>
<p>As he finally finishes removing the last of the morning stubble from his face, he places his razor back in its proper place, applies his aftershave and heads to his closet to finish getting dressed and ready for the day.</p>
<p>Right before he manages his exit though, he grabs a hold of a small glass bottle. He recognizes the bottle from one of their many shopping trips and from the many mornings he's watched her get ready. It's her perfume. Unable to help himself, he uncaps the bottle and takes a whiff as the scent enters his nostrils and the only word he can think of is <em>Donna. </em>The essence of her. He smells it in his sheets and on his clothes that she steals and covets as her own.</p>
<p>Heading into his closet to pick a suit for the day, he sees even more Donna everywhere. He sees her dresses mixed in with his jackets and coats, her shoes placed next to his on the shelf. Finally dressing, he stares and smiles at all her things intermixed with his.</p>
<p>Their personal and professional lives have always been interwoven, wrapped together in blurry, smudged lines and tightly bound loyalty tied in a neatly knotted bow of hidden feelings. But now, they are free to be as expressive and as obvious with their feelings as they so choose. They don't have to leave thoughts unfinished or stones unturned, finally able to just be what they always wanted to be.</p>
<p>Harvey's never been so happy to see a dress hanging on a hanger before in his life.</p>
<p>He buttons up his shirt, ties his tie and then reaches for his cufflinks. Picking a pair and sliding them through the holes, he sees her jewelry intermingling with his cufflinks and watches. How had he never noticed any of this before? He realizes he probably never noticed because any time she's in his presence or in his space all he can ever see is red; all he can ever see is her.</p>
<p>With one more check of the time on the watch he fastens around his wrist, he notes that it's time to get a move on, so he shoots a text to Ray. Upon seeing the "I'm on my way, be there in 10," response he makes his way out of his bedroom, not failing to notice her glasses and the newest novel she's reading on her bedside.</p>
<p>He makes a pit stop at his desk to grab a file folder for his current case and there amongst the scattered paperwork is her iPad and her four color pens and her notepads littered in her handwriting.</p>
<p>A warm feeling rushes through him as he makes his way out the front door and down the elevator. That warm feeling is one of contentment. He recalls the phrase his dad always used to say to him that he never understood until now. "Son, to be happy is fleeting, to be content is long-lasting. Contentment is something to strive for. It means you're settled."</p>
<p>He feels content. He feels settled. Donna balances him. She makes him happy but she makes him calm. With one thought on his mind, that thought being a certain redhead, he exits his building just as Ray is pulling up with perfect timing as always. The entire ride to the firm he fidgets. Checking his phone, checking his watch, anything to try and keep his mind occupied on any other thought but her. He just wants to see her. Man, if Mike could see him now he'd never hear the end of it. He knew he was whipped, though he'd never admit it to anyone, but yeah he has it bad.</p>
<p>Finally pulling up outside the firm, he shoots a 'thanks' and 'see you later' to Ray, makes a pit stop at the coffee cart for both of them knowing she'll need it, and cuts a path through the swirling glass doors.</p>
<p>Taking the ride up the elevator, he watches as the numbers climb higher, finally reaching the fiftieth floor. He exits and passes by people moving in all directions, but all he can think is Donna. All he wants to see is her.</p>
<p>As he turns the corner down the hallway, he finally spots her through the glass windows, her brow furrowed in concentration at the documents in front of her. As soon as his eyes land on her form, he releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, the smile that had briefly vanished quickly taking up residence on his lips yet again.</p>
<p>He stops at the entrance to her office, shoulder resting against the door's edge and just takes a moment to stare. He loves the moments when he gets to watch her before she notices. She's a fascinating, beautiful creature and he swears everything she does is magic, so he takes his time and just appreciates her for who she is.</p>
<p>"Hey," he murmurs softly, taking a few steps to her desk.</p>
<p>Her head jolts up out of slight surprise, though no one else could tell, and within milliseconds she's smiling.</p>
<p>"Hey, you."</p>
<p>"I thought you might need this," he says, placing the coffee cup on her desk.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank God," she retorts, reaching for it hastily.</p>
<p>Taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk, he watches as she closes her eyes and savours that first sip. Finally opening her eyes, she meets his gaze, a question written across her face.</p>
<p>"Harvey?"</p>
<p>Clearing his throat a bit, he pauses then says, "Missed you this morning."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" she responds with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>She can't fight the way her smirk turns into a genuine smile. The times when he's like this, the times when he's soft, saying so much with so little, it never ceases to warm her insides. In all the times she imagined her and Harvey together, she never once thought he'd be this gentle and well, sweet.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I had to run out so early, I just, this woman —"</p>
<p>Cutting her off, he says assuredly, "Donna, it's okay. It actually gave me a chance to realize some things."</p>
<p>"Really? And what are those things?" she responds with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.</p>
<p>Staring her down he clears his throat, tilting his head to the side, and she knows he's trying to formulate his words carefully. "Well, getting ready this morning, I saw you everywhere."</p>
<p>"Harvey…" she starts but he shakes his head urging her to let him finish. Nodding she silences as he continues.</p>
<p>"I saw your mug on my shelf, your book on the nightstand, your pens in my office, your dresses in my closet," he murmurs out softly. "You were just — You were — You are everywhere." Taking a breath, his eye meeting hers and he continues on, "And I just realized that this is what I want. I want this. I want your stuff and I want you. <em>Everywhere</em>."</p>
<p>Staring him down for a moment, she finally has to look down to compose herself because he's being terribly sweet but they are still at work and she vows to always remain professional as much as possible, no matter how much he tries to get to her.</p>
<p>"Harvey," she whispers. "I — I want that too."</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>"Yeah," she nods. "Good," she retorts with a smile.</p>
<p>"Well," he says standing up from his chair, "I guess I should probably get to work before my COO comes and kicks my ass."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you do that mister."</p>
<p>Shooting her his signature grin, he makes the few steps from her desk to the door. Before he can make his retreat, her voice calling his name hits his ears, and he turns his attention back to her.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" he responds.</p>
<p>Once his eyes meet hers, she can barely conceal the grin. "Thanks for the coffee. And by the way, I'm taking this conversation to mean that if more of my things magically appear in your closet you'll be perfectly fine with that."</p>
<p>"Donna," he responds, "You can have the entire closet if it means I get all my nights with you."</p>
<p>Her breath catches in her throat and she curses the fact that he can get to her so easily. Finally gathering her wits, she whispers quietly, "Well, okay then."</p>
<p>"See you later, Miss Paulsen."</p>
<p>"Yes you will, Mr. Specter," she retorts.</p>
<p>Finally exiting her office and making the short trek to his, he thinks about the rings he saw sitting next to his cufflinks and how he can't possibly wait one more moment to add to her collection. Though he hopes the one he gives her next, won't ever be leaving her finger.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <em>Everybody's talking in words</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't understand</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You got to be the only one</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who knows just who I am</em>
</p>
<p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: You Make it Real by James Morrison </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Thank you guys for reading! Comments / reviews / criticism are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>